Iron Knight (The Invincible Iron Man)
| ally = | fam = (Father) (Mother) | video = | voice = Marc Worden | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Iron Knight is from the Non MAU video . Tony Stark is a billionaire philanthropist and one of the major figures at his family's company . He is part of an ancient prophecy in which he is known as the Iron Knight. Biography Tony Stark's revolutionary ideas made Stark Enterprises one of the most profitable and thriving businesses on the planet. When he began planning to raise an ancient Chinese city from the ground he irked the company's board of directors for offering this expensive service free of charge. The idea also caused protests from a group of Chinese terrorists called the as they believed resurrecting the ancient city would fulfill an ancient prophecy that foretold the return of the , the emperor of 's darkest and most violent dynasty. Upon traveling to China, Tony was attacked on his way to the ruins and was critically injured in an explosion that greatly damaged his heart. Saved by his captures and placed in a machine created by which acted as a pacemaker. After he and managed to streamline it, Yen told Tony of the prophecy and the impending return of the Mandarin and killed him out of spite, in an attempt to inspire Tony to work quicker to destroy the foundations which raised the fallen city. After initially complying with the Jade Dragon’s request, Tony and Rhodey instead began creating a suit of armor from which they could attempt to escape their captures clutches. With help from , Tony donned his armor and he and Rhodey escaped and flew back to their plane. Upon landing on American soil they were promptly arrested for selling arms to 'Chinese terrorists' the Jade Dragons before they managed to escape from the SHIELD agents. With a little help from Pepper, Tony and Rhodey managed to sneak back into Tony’s private lab in which he revealed that the armor wasn’t something he devised in China, he had a full Hall of Armor, a vast arsenal of armors designed for every need. He then jetted off to stop the Demon Elementals from reclaiming the Mandarin's rings and resurrecting the Mandarin. He managed to defeat all but one of the Elemental’s before returning to Stark Enterprises without the rings. He then met up with Li Mei again and travelled with her back to China, finally managing to defeat the last Elemental Warrior. To his horror, he then learned that Li Mei was the final part of the prophecy and that her body would be used as a vessel for the Mandarin to return. He then fought the Mandarin's dragon while Li Mei resurrected the villain. He attempted to get through to Li Mei and tell her that she didn't have to fulfill the prophecy but it was too late. Upon the Mandarin's defeat, Li Mei too passed away. He returned to Stark Enterprises and revealed that he was now the majority shareholder. After handing the reigns of the company over to his father, , they agreed to work together and fired the board of directors. Background Iron Knight/Tony Stark was played by Marc Worden who also played in and and in . It is unknown, but unlikely, if any of these videos are connected. In this version he is never called Iron Man, only Iron Knight and Tony Stark. His full name in the comics is Anthony Edward Stark, but this is not used. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-199673) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Invincible Iron Man Category:Heroes (The Invincible Iron Man) Category:Technology (The Invincible Iron Man)